


To Marry you In Space

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec broke his hand, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clingy Alec Lightwood, Doctor!Magnus, Fluff, High from medication, Hospital, M/M, Magnus is a doctor, Medical, Medical dose, Patient Alec, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane, Sweet and Fluff, alec in hospital, alec is high, doctor Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Alec broke his hand and Jace and Isabelle had to rush him to the hospital. Alec was high from the medication where he clung onto Doctor Magnus for life. :3I tried to write something short and sweet.





	To Marry you In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always love! I love to read your comments so do comment anything. ♡♡♡

Jace and Isabelle rushed their eldest brother to the hospital room with pale and worried faces. Their eldest brother, the handsome, tall and grumpy Alec Lightwood, had just had a terrible fall from the stair and it seemed like he had hurt himself. It gave them quite a scare since the fall made a huge noise and they were just beside him when he fallen down and they witnessed how serious it was.

***

**_30 minutes earlier_ **

"ALEC!!!" There was a huge falling sound and both of the younger lightwoods screamed and rushed to him. Their brother had just slipped from the top flight of the stair to the very end. Alec groaned and tried to get up by supporting his elbow to the ground where he ended up screaming in pain. He fell back and Jace was there, catching him. Alec tried to inhale deeply while trying to ease the sharp stinging pain from his elbow. Jace just knew it was serious when he saw tears falling down on his face while breathing fast with his eyes closed. 

"WHAT?! Where does it hurt, Alec? Talk to me. Talk to me, Alec. " Jace asked in terror, not knowing what to do at the moment. Isabelle reached near them, trembling.  

"My hand…  Ugh. It hurts so much. " Alec replied him with a groan while he tried to cradle his injured left hand with his right uninjured one. He was biting his lower lip with his frowned eyebrows. "The staircase was so slippery, Mann..." 

"Hospital. We have to get him to the hospital." Isabelle spoke out shaking and Jace nodded. 

"Alec, let's get you up. Come on, buddy. We have to get you to the hospital." 

Jace helped him get up and took Alec's right hand on his shoulder as he carried his brother. Isabelle rushed out first to get the car.  Jace guided him to the door while Isabelle waited for them in the car, getting ready to the hospital. 

**

"Let our Doctor handle it. You two cannot go inside." A long white-haired with dark skinned nurse reached out to the younger siblings to stop them. They wanted to protest but looking at her face, they knew it was right not to protest anymore so they fell silent and waited quietly outside of the ER room. 

"Alright. You can see him. " the previous nurse reached out to them with a smile after some long time of waiting. The two lightwoods looked up with hopeful eyes. They were waiting quietly but impatiently with their hands holding each other, praying for their brother. 

"H-how is he?" Jace asked in worries. "Any serious injuries?"

"Um, the only serious injury we have found was his left hand. It was broken. The rest are minor like small bruises and a small concussion on his forehead." she smiled brightly to them. They sighed in relief and proceeded to go into the room. 

" Um, just a warning. He is under pain medication so he might be feeling dizzy. Don't stress him so much. " she warned them before they went in and the two replied her with a  thank you. 

There, they found Alec lying on a bed with his broken hand securely casted. Their brother just looked so sleepy but he opened his eyes when he heard footsteps getting to him. 

"Hey, Big bro. " Isabelle spoke out with a smile in relief. "Still hurt?"

"Hmm, no.. n't anymoree.. Izzy" he replied with a drag. "Slepyy.."

Isabelle smiled softly as she softly touched his face, swapping away his hair falling onto his eyes. She couldn't help but she let it form a sympathetic smile to her face. "You just broke your arm, brother. Sleep if you are feeling sleepy. You need rest."

'Alec, how are you feeling now?" Jace asked him to make sure. 

"I'ma good. " yes, Alec's voice is surely laggy and it looked like how eyelids seemed heavy to him. "Just shleepy."

Jace couldn't maintain but let out a laugh in which he received a glare from Isabelle, and Alec, whose eyes were open again. " I'd swear.. if youu laffing at me, Chase-"

Isabelle joined in a giggle. Okay, that's what the nurse warned them about. Alec's eyes were closed again as if he had fallen asleep quickly. They looked at their adorable elder brother lovingly with smiles on their faces. 

"Let's just let him rest." Jace told to Izzy and she nodded, as they backed away giving space to him. They took a seat in the room and waited on the comfortable sofas while they watched their adorable brother, softly snoring in his peaceful sleep. They heard a knock on the door after a couple of hours later and there came in a good-looking Asian doctor carrying a clickboard in his hand. 

"Hi, I am Magnus Bane, a doctor on ER duty today. I am here to check up the patient." The doctor calmly greeted them as he stretched out his hand. "As soon as I put on a cast and took care of him, I had an emergency patient so I couldn't stay to explain to you guys. I am here now if you have any questions. "

"I am Isabelle. This is Jace. Alec lying there is our big brother. " Isabelle and Jace shook his hand in greeting. As their eyes contacted, Jace was taken back about his black kohls rimmed around his eyes and Isabelle couldn't help but envy on his flawless foundation and contour on fleek. 

"Is he okay? When can we take him back home? " Jace asked in curiosity. 

"He is fine. But according to the X-Rays we took, he had a broken hand and some bruises. I would recommend a week of hospitalization, for his hand and bruises, just to be safe. The concussion on his forehead could be a trouble and it is safer at the hospital. " Magnus replied and both the siblings nodded, awed and satisfied with the doctor's answer. 

"I am going to check on him." Magnus informed them as they swifted to Alec's bedside. Magnus took out his scope, checking Alec's heartbeats and breathing as he flipped his hospital clothes a little and the other two just watched him. Alec made small noises and squirms in his sleep as the cold scope touched on his bare chest. 

"His heartbeats and breathings are fine. I was worried his ribs and lungs might be injured in the fall." Magnus explained to him. 

"What's goin' on? " Alec mumbled as he opened his eyes sleepily. "Who are you?"

"I am Magnus Bane. I am a doctor. You came to the hospital with a broken hand. " Magnus replied to him with a reassuring dazzling smile. 

Alec looked at his casted hand with displeased frown for a while. Then, he moved his other good hand to grab onto the doctor's bicep. "Am I dead?"

Jace and Isabelle smiled. "No, No. you are not. " they replied together. But their brother's eyes were only on the hot doctor. 

"Oh, no. Darling, you are not dead." Magnus patted on his good hand which was grabbing him down that he had to bend his back and lean toward Alec. 

"Then, why am I seeing an angel? " Alec looked into the gold-green mesmerizing eyes. It had caught Magnus in surprise. His patient's soft hazel eyes, wide, round and innocently looking into his, as if he was an angel. Isabelle bit her lips to stop her smile but Jace let out a laugh. Alec glared at the two. 

"Even in death, you guys are annoying me. " He rolled his eyes causing Jace to laugh more. Even Isabelle couldn't help but giggled. Alec put his attention back to the doctor who was getting free from his grab as he started to straighten his back. 

"Where are you going? Don't go." Alec whined. "Are you busy?" 

"Well, um- I just finished my last patient and I thought I would go home after I check you up-"

"Please stay." Alec pleaded and was still stubbornly holding onto his hand. "You are so pretty. Don't leave me alone."

Jace couldn't help his curiousness anymore. "Did he hurt his head? Is he okay?"

Magnus reached out and grabbed a chair nearby with his other free hand. "He is okay. He is on medication, most likely high." He took a seat and made himself comfortable. 

"Okay, I am not going anywhere. I'll be here until you fall asleep." He whispered to Alec. 

"You are so kind. I love youuu." Alec's eyes glistened and shouted with joy. Isabelle started grinning and Jace let out his laughters. Alec completely ignored them all. 

"Are you sure, Darling? We just met like 5mins ago." Magnus raised his eyebrows in amusement, with a small smile on his lips. 

"It is love at the first sight." Alec replied without taking his eyes off from the handsome Asian doctor. "I love youuu."

"Okay..." Magnus replied, not so sure of what he should reply back. "Thank you. "

"You know what? I am filming this to show him later. " Isabelle took out her phone and pressed video mood.

" You are welcome. " Alec smiled sweetly in sleepy eyes. "I am Alec." 

"I am Magnus. " He replied gently. 

"I know. An angel told me earlier. " Alec swallowed his saliva and paused. There were some giggles behind as usual. Magnus gave him a nod with a smile. 

"Magnus.." Alec sweetly called out his name. "Magnus..." 

"Yes,sweetheart?"

"I love this. I love your name. I love you too. Why am I in chain?" Alec was happy but he frowned at the moment where he realized his broken hand was in bindings, ensuring not allowance of any movement.  

"Well, your hand is hurt now so we cannot have it moving around. You have to stay still for a while, Alec. Is it short for Alexander? " He looked up to his siblings who were looking at them in amusement and they nodded. 

"Yes, it is short for Alexander and look at meeee. " Alec whined, tugging on Magnus's sleeve to get his attention and Magnus quickly looked back. Isabelle squealed at the adorable movement of her poor high brother.  "I am nearly your boyfriend. You should just ask me. Not them." The blonde sibling was laughing vigorously patting the wall beside him. 

"Um- I don't recall us getting close to being boyfriends. You are my patient, Alexander." Magnus asked him in teasing which Alec whined to it. 

"It's a shame.." Alec sighed. "Such a pretty man and I couldn't catch..." He let out another dramatic sigh. "Can we hold hands? Can you hold my hand?" Alec asked as he slided down his hand to intertwine their fingers. Magnus raised his eyebrows but didn't protest. 

"Oh my god, this is the best night ever." Isabelle spoke to Magnus enthusiastically across the bed, and her hands still holding up her phone, taking video of them. 

"They are going blackmail you later, Alexander. You gonna have so much fun watching it back." Magnus chuckled and he patted his hand gently. 

Alec frowned looking across the other side to his siblings. "Who?"

"Your younger siblings. They were so worried when you came in." 

"I don't see any." Alec frowned harder as he looked across.  "All I see were two devils disturbing us from the beginning. I told you we are dead. " His frown was soften. "And I saw an angel. " Jace laughed so hard, squeezing his stomach in his hands, wiping away his tears out of laughters. 

"I love you. Will you marry me?" Alec asked him full of hopes. 

"Do you want to marry me?" The doctor smiled. 

"Yes, I want to. " Alec closed his eyes with a wide smile across his face. "And I am not letting you go until you say yes. "

Magnus chuckled fondly. "Well, you don't look like it, sweetheart. You are already dosing off."

"I will try not to. " Alec yawned cutely like a cat. Magnus stared at him with a fond smile. 

"Isn't he adorable? Can I keep him? I swear he is so precious." Magnus joked his siblings which they joined in the chuckle. 

"You certainly can't. He is our beloved brother." Izzy replied jokingly as well only to receive a glare from Alec. 

"I worked so hard for this." Alec whimpered. His cheeks were fluff with a pout. "You can't just say no to his offer. It is for me to decide."

Isabelle laughed and kissed his cheek gently. "Oh god. You are right. He is so precious. How I wish he would stay like this a little longer and let us take care of him." 

Alec squeezed on Magnus's hand gently. "Thirsty..." he mumbled with his eyes closed. 

Magnus took a disposable cup nearby on the side table and filled it with water from the jar. He added a straw to the cup and brought near to Alec.  "Here you go, sweetheart."

Alec took a few sips. He was exhausted and dosing off again. "I want to get married in space." He murmured hoarsely with his eyes half-lidded. "I like the colour blue." 

"Noted it, Alexander. " Magnus spoke out fondly at the adorable man terribly tongue stuck and drowsy thanks to the medication. "Sleep well." He gave a light pat on Alec's right hand. 

Alec hummed in agreement and nuzzled close to the pillow. His breaths became even and his chest rises and falls were stable. He was asleep again. 

Magnus waited for a while until he made sure Alec had completely fallen asleep. He untangled Alec's lock on his hand as softly as he could and tucked him in under the blanket gently. 

"Then, I'll be going off to home. Good night. I will be seeing you guys tomorrow afternoon. You two should get some rest too. "Magnus smiled to the other two siblings and they returned a smile. They saw him off to the door and Magnus just left to his home while the two siblings crashed on the temporary bed and couch nearby of their big brother’s hospital room.

“Jace..” Isabelle whispered from pulling up the blanket on her temporary bed.

“..yeah?” Jace replied softly from the couch, trying to make himself comfortable with his hand on his forehead.

“Alec likes him.” Izzy noted with a smile to herself.

“I know. Now go to sleep.” Jace cut her off but with a smile on his face as well. It was already 2am. They needed sleep.

***

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling on his way back home. He dived into his bed after he cleaned himself up and changed into a pair of pyjamas, excited for tomorrow when he could see the adorable patient again. He had never felt butterflies in his stomach ever, with his patients but Alexander was special.. acting like an adorable child under the medication while he was actually a tall, dark and handsome man. He would be hoping for a decent conversation and looking forward to seeing him again.

 

And this… is how Alexander Lightwood met his future fiancée, Magnus Bane.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos if you like the fic to let me know. 
> 
> Do comment too, because I will always read your comments and reply back. ( ♡∀♡)//


End file.
